Happy ☆ Lucky Birthday!
Happy ☆ Lucky Birthday! (ハッピー☆ラッキー・バースデー！ Happī ☆ Rakkī Bāsudē!) is a song sung by Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Gian & Suneo. Lyrics (のび太) この世界に キミが生まれた日は ボクにとって 大切な 夢が生まれた記念日 (しずか) 声あわせて 1年に1度の はずむリズム 特別な お祝いのハーモニー (ジャイアン) 煌めくキャンドルを灯すたびに 想い出は ココロ近づけた (スネ夫) ボクら 悲しみを 微笑みへと 変えるため逢えたんだ きっと (全員) ! !! キミが好きさ 一番好きさ 今 キミに「おめでとう」 ! !! タイムマシン 使わないで 未来まで届けたい ! !! ! (のび太) この世界に ナミダ流れるとき できることを 見つけるよ おくびょうなんて卒業 (しずか) あのライトで 照らさなくてもほら キミといれば 勇気さえも 大きくしてくれるね (ジャイアン) もしもの チャンネルをヒネルたびに 飛び出すよ ときめくアイデア (スネ夫) ボクら 優しさで 手をつなげば 友だちで兄弟で 家族 (全員) ! !! キミが好きさ 一番好きさ 今 キミに「おめでとう」 ! !! どこでもドアは 開けなくても 瞳を閉じれば逢えるよ (ドラえもん) 泣いたり 笑ったり 夢を見たり 気がつけば ひとりきりじゃない ボクらは もともと ひとつなんだ 生きている それだけで 奇跡 (全員) ! ! 「おめでとう」と同じくらいの「ありがとう」をキミに ! ! キミが生まれ 生きた日々が 幸せであるように 「明日へのプレゼント」 ! !! ! ! !! ! ! |Rōmaji = (All) Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Doraemon Happy Birthday to you (Nobita) Kono sekai ni kimi ga umareta hi wa Boku ni totte taisetsuna yume ga umareta kinenbi (Shizuka) Koe awasete ichi-nen ni ichido no Hazumu rizumu tokubetsuna oiwai no hāmonī (Jaian) Kirameku kyandoru o tomosu tabi ni Omoide wa kokoro chikazuketa (Suneo) Boku-ra kanashimi o hohoemi e to Kaeru tame aetanda kitto (All) Happy Birthday to you! Lucky Birthday to me! Kimi ga suki sa ichiban suki sa ima kimi ni "Omedetō" Happy Birthday to You! Lucky Birthday to me! Taimu mashin tsukawanai de mirai made todoketai Happy Birthday to You! Lucky Birthday to me! Happy Lucky Birthday to You! (Nobita) Kono sekai ni namida nagareru toki Dekiru koto o mitsukeru yo okubyō nante sotsugyō (Shizuka) Ano raito de terasanakute mo hora Kimi to ireba yūki sae mo ōkiku shite kureru ne (Jaian) Moshimo no channeru o hineru tabi ni Tobidasu yo tokimeku aidea (Suneo) Boku-ra yasashisa de te o tsunageba Tomodachi de kyōdai de kazoku (All) Happy Birthday to you! Lucky Birthday to me! Kimi ga suki sa ichiban suki sa ima Kimi ni "Omedetō" Happy Birthday to You! Lucky Birthday to me! Dokodemo doa wa hirakenakute mo me o tojireba aeru yo (Doraemon) Naitari warattari yume o mitari Ki ga tsukeba hitori kiri janai Bokura wa motomoto hitotsu nanda Ikiteiru sore dake de kiseki (All) Happy Birthday thank you! Happy Birthday thank you! "Omedetō" to onaji kurai no "Arigatō" o kimi ni Happy Birthday thank you! Happy Birthday thank you! Kimi ga umare ikita hibi ga shiawasede aru yōni "Ashita e no purezento" Happy Birthday to You! Lucky Birthday to me!! Happy Lucky Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You! Lucky Birthday to me!! Happy Lucky Birthday to You! Lucky birthday to you! |English translation= (All) Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday Dear Doraemon Happy Birthday to you (Nobita) The day you were born to this world is the day a precious dream was formed for me (Shizuka) Let's sing an annual precious celebratory song with bouncy rhythm in harmony (Gian) Whenever I lighted a candle to beam, memories drew our hearts nearer (Suneo) Definitely we met to turn our sadness into a smile (All) Happy Birthday to You! Lucky Birthday to me!! I love you, love you the best I give you "congratulations" today Happy Birthday to You! Lucky Birthday to me!! I'd like to send it to the future without the Time Machine Happy Birthday to You! Lucky Birthday to me!! Happy Lucky Birthday to You! (Nobita) When tears run down I find what I can do I graduate from cowardice (Shizuka) Even though we don't light the light , look, my courage become larger when I'm with you (Gian) Whenever I turn channel of "What if" on, an exciting idea spring out (Suneo) If we hold each others' hand with tenderness, We are friends, siblings and families (All) Happy Birthday to You! Lucky Birthday to me!! I love you, love you the best I tell you "congratulations" today Happy Birthday to You! Lucky Birthday to me!! Without opening the Anywhere Door, we can see each other whenever we close our eyes (Doraemon) We cry, laugh and dream together When we realize it, we aren't alone We are originally one It is a miracle to be just living (All) Happy Birthday thank you! Happy Birthday thank you! We congratulate and thank you the same amount ! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday thank you! We wish you happiness everyday of your life It's a present that will last through tomorrow and beyond }} Video Trivia *This was sung too in Shizuka-chan's Worst Birthday Ever. **In the U.S. English version/dub of that episode, the song is used in the same way but with new English lyrics including: "Today's your birthday, yes it is, Sue / We hope you get a new pair of shoes / Ones that are pink and don't make your feet stink. / Just have a happy birthday, Sue!" *The gadgets Time Machine and Anywhere Door are mentioned in the song. References *Lyrics **English lyrics by a WLB member ***Corrected by Hiroppi Navigation vi:Happy ☆ Lucky Birthday! Category:Songs Category:Ending songs Category:Insert songs Category:Theme songs Category:Songs sung by Doraemon Category:Songs sung by Nobita Category:Songs sung by Shizuka Category:Songs sung by Gian Category:Songs sung by Suneo